The Night Freddy Came
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: A teenager, who has never played Five Nights at Freddy's before decides to play the game. However, they do not comprehend the danger they have put themselves into. (ONESHOT!)
**I know, I know, everyone was anticipating on me updating LWTF but I had to write this little oneshot first. This was an idea that came to mind that was actually gonna be used for a different fandom (aka VOCALOID) but...I like this idea better.**

 **Especially since my hype for FNAF is BACK!**

 **Ever since Undertale came out, my FNAF vibes had vanished. I mean, sure, I updated LWTF but not with the same charisma that I started with. But now it's back! And I'm happy.**

 **So, I hope you like this little story.**

 **I DO NOT own FNAF! It belongs to the amazing Scott Cawthon! :D**

I closed my study guide and sighed as I stared outside.

The raindrops pitter-pattered against the window as the dark trees swished to the left due to strong winds. Brief lightning flashed in the smoke colored clouds and I was startled just a little.

It was pretty late into the night (at least to me since I actually had a bedtime scheduled for me by my mom) but I wanted to do something before going to bed.

Something that had been bashing me in the head for quite a while, waiting for me to take notice of it.

A few steps away from my room was a separate door. I slowly opened it and saw a figure, my mother, sleeping under the covers. Soft snoring filled the room as I tiptoed over to the bed. I then went under it to pull out a black purse.

Butterflies crept up into my stomach as I was quickly but silently looking for what I needed. It felt wrong of me to do this to her. She did nothing wrong and, hopefully, it'll go unnoticed. Or I could tell her in the morning.

I grabbed the grey credit card from the bag and slipped out of the room without a sound.

I went inside my room and locked the door before making my way back to the bed. I then put a hand under my pillow to retrieve my laptop. Afterwards, I turned it on.

For the past year and a half, my friends had been trying to get me into a certain video game. It was getting a lot of publicity over the months and it was taking over my recommendations on YouTube. Plus, the characters looked a bit intriguing. I had to give it a try.

 _'Five Nights at Freddy's.'_

I headed to my Steam and searched it up. Sure enough, plenty of different fan games and spin offs popped into my face. I went to the first game in the series and entered the credit card information.

I still felt bad about taking my mom's credit card. But at least it's only a one time deal. No way am I playing the others. I could just watch some YouTubers play it...

But then again, I could've just did that for the original.

Before I could even stop myself, the game was already downloading. Shit...oh well, at least I'll get to see what it's like to actually play it.

As it continued the download process, I plugged my headset in and placed it on. Afterwards, I slipped on my glasses and got into gaming mode. I took off the headphones before rushing to the light switch and turning it off. It was late as is and my mother would not be happy seeing me up this late. I also shut the blinds before making myself comfortable.

I picked up the computer and to my delight, the game had finished downloading and was already on the start screen. And I was a bit creeped out by the sight of it.

The left side of the screen was fine. There was all the buttons that either started the game or did some other function that I wasn't aware of and cannot do just yet. The right side however, showed a robotic...animal? I couldn't see all that well but it looked like some kind of wild creature. It was twitching at different paces, sometimes it were fast while the other times were pretty slow. And that wasn't all.

In some of the frames, it showed its metal skeleton fully exposed.

I gulped a little but proceeded. After a few seconds of being on the loading screen, I was put into an office. I couldn't see the individual sitting at the desk, all I saw was the area I was in. The room looked rather small (heck, my room was supposedly _twice_ as big as that office!) and dirty too. but I was stirred away from sightseeing to hear the loud telephone ring.

After a few seconds of ringing, it went to voicemail and a voice came out of it.

 _"Hello...hello? I, uh, I just wanted to record a message for you...to help get you settled on your first night. Um..."_

"This doesn't seem all that bad." I whisper to myself as I ventured around the screen. "All I have to do is watch the place." I then found the mute button and thought of silencing this guy. He didn't seem all of that important but I decided to keep listening.

 _"Uh...let's see...first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh...it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um...'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

"Death?!" I gulped yet again. I'm so glad that this place doesn't exist in real life! "W-Wait! How in the world do they get killed? This is a kids' restaurant!" I then remembered the glitchy bot that was on the screen not too long ago and decided to check the cameras, ignoring anything else this guy on the phone had to say.

The first camera I saw were of the robots. And there wasn't just one. No, the stage had _three_ robots. A bear, a chicken and a bunny. They all stood beside one another with the bear in center while the others were standing on his sides.

Their eyes stared ahead but I felt like they acknowledged my presence. Like...they knew that I was there. And that really creeped me out.

I was about to turn to a different camera but the bear - who was more than likely Freddy - slowly turned his head and faced me. My blood ran cold and I remained still as he seemed to be staring into my soul.

This was getting scary. How did people LIKE this game?!

I slowly brought my shaky hand to the mouse pad but stopped when I noticed that the bear's eyes were gone.

His sky blue irises were replaced with two large holes for eyes with pinpricks of light as pupils. His head tilted slowly and it looked as if it was dislocated from his body. He opened his mouth and before he could make a sound, I slammed the laptop shut and pushed it away from me.

I held my chest to try to slow the pace of my thumping heart. I then wrapped myself in the covers and quickly tried to go to sleep, not even caring that my computer fell onto the floor. I utter a quick prayer before trying to hit the hay.

 _'God...I shouldn't have done this on a school night!'_

I sighed as I snuggled up into the blankets and thought of something else other than the game. Like...how my mother's gonna kill me in the morning for taking her credit card. Or...how I'm gonna fail my history exam because of the lack of sleep I'm gonna have. Or...

I don't know when it happened or what sealed the deal for me but around the time I was saying these things, it gave me enough courage to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a buzzing noise.

No, it didn't sound like a bee. And by the look of the room, it was still pretty late so it wasn't my alarm.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. Besides myself, the room was vacant. No one was at my door and no one was sitting on my bed. I sighed as I rubbed my face sleepily.

Honestly, I had no time for this. I had school in the morning (aka in a few hours) and I need to save my energy for getting out of bed. I rolled back into my blanket and was about to go back to sleep when the buzzing increased in volume.

I got back up and looked down on the floor where my laptop had landed.

My eyes widened.

My laptop was closed. It had been toppled over earlier and was upside down. This all would've been fine if no light was creeping out of the crevices of the device, as if the screen was on.

Did...did someone touch this recently?

The only ones in the house were me and my mom. I was asleep and surely my mother had more important things to do instead of snooping on my computer. But...then again, she could've been trying to figure out what I did with her credit card.

I picked up the device and completed a quick examination.

My computer looked fine. No signs of damage anywhere on the top or on the bottom of it. Now to check inside. I opened it and what I saw freaked me out.

The screen wasn't broken and was sleek as it usually was. But on it was a series of black and white scribbles, like when the TV isn't connected to anything and it makes a static noise to go along with it. My laptop was basically acting like a television and it honestly freaked me the fuck out. Especially since the buzzing was ringing in my ears even though the headset was still connected.

I slowly began to close the laptop until I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a hand suddenly made it way through the screen.

I shrieked as I pushed the top to the device down. However, it wouldn't budge as the palm seemed to be pressing against the keyboard, forcing me to keep it open. But I refused to let it boss me around so I continued my struggle.

I put up quite a fight with this thing, pushing it down with all of the strength I had. But that just wasn't enough.

It pushed me off the bed and onto the floor. I crashed onto the wood with a thud as I watched the laptop open as wide as a book and shone its bright light throughout the room. I watched as the hand grabbed onto the keyboard and pushed to show an arm. Then came another hand and then the body.

My eyes were as big as saucers as I realized who this was coming out my computer. Nothing in the world could've prepared me for this. I couldn't even believe it myself but it was happening in my room. In front of my own eyes. It had to be true. This had to be real.

Getting out of the computer was none other than Freddy Fazbear.

He looked almost the same as when I shut my computer but the only difference being that his head wasn't tilted. His irises were still tiny dots and his mouth was still wide open. Before I could do anything - react in any shape or form - the robot bear spoke.

Two simple words came out of his mouth that haunted me for the rest of my life. His face was scary enough but the words and the way he said them just scared the hell out of me.

My heart was going a million miles a minute and the ringing in my ears didn't stop. But I could hear him clear as day. He said.

 _ **"It's ME!"**_

 **~I~I~**

 **And that's it!**

 **I hope you guys like it! And if you did, don't be afraid to review, fave and follow! All of the support is really appreciated and I'll see you when I update once more.**

 **Peace!**

 **~Ty**


End file.
